The Journeys to every land
by derek4902
Summary: This is a fascinating story on the journey to the center of earth i had to write this for science. This was off the top of my head it is nto based off of the movie at all. This is the first of a series.


Journey To The Center Of Earth

It's A Cold and quiet winters day, January 13th to be exact. It's So Cold you can see your breath. Ann came up behind me and hugged me for warmth but while Andrew was still setting up the equipment in the van he stared at us hugging with a jealous look in his eyes. These two people I just mentioned were my other two members of a Science Team. Today we are going to start traveling to the center of the earth. We are using a Fascinating Piece of machinery. This is a Van That has LOADS of scientific tools to measure the temperature and pressure levels as we go deeper into the earth toward the earths core. This Van is long, black, and has drills to drill our way through the layers of earth. The Navigation System Is pretty easy to handle. My other two members of the science team are Ann Mcniel and Andrew Martin. We all Three graduated college with a bachelors degree and now we are scientists. Ann has beautiful blue eyes, long black shiny hair, and a mysterious and dark personality. Andrew has short,brown straight hair, brown eyes, and a personality thats full of Jealousy. You might wonder where we are beginning our adventure, well we have been researching for many years now and studies show that there are treasures at a exact location. This location is in a forest in Louisville, Kentucky. You might be asking yourself why are we trying to travel to the center of the earth? Well rumor tells that there IS treasure down there. This treasure says to be Magnificent but there is a certain date that you have to be near the treasure or there is fool's treasure. That date is every 25 years on the date of January 20th. The last date was January 20th, 1985 which was 25 years ago. So if we don't make it there in time we may be stuck and not have the right treasure. No one has yet to ever find or get this treasure. You might be asking how I know this, well my father was a very important scientist. He has tried to find this treasure before but he failed and tried to get back to the surface in time but he took a wrong path and magma came rushing toward him and killed him. This was all before i was born. I remember when i was little or about 12 years old my mother told me about my dads adventures and his failure at finding this treasure in enough time. She told me that he ALWAYS documented any of his work. I searched years and years for it. I finally found it when i was 16 years old. Something led me to his documentations that was very strange. Every night I would hear a man saying hurry find my papers I have to leave. Every night I would have dreams about clues and I would find a documentation every week. Finally I found all 20 pieces of documentations named "The Center Of Earth". By that time i was out of high school. I went to college and met Andrew and Ann there and we all became best friends (but yet Andrew was still jealous of me for no reason). Here we are today standing here Getting ready for our mission to the center of earth to find a very important treasure. We all climb into the long black van and Andrew starts up the van. Even though the navigation system drives itself Andrew has to stay up front to make sure NOTHING goes wrong. One wrong turn and it could end in disaster. We start Descending into the crust and soon we enter the Upper Mantle which is about 40 Kilometers into the earth and is made of silicon, oxygen, magnesium, iron, aluminum, and calcium. This part of the mantle is rigid and it's also part of the lithosphere. The Temperature level equipment says that it is approximately 1,600 Degrees in F. Me and Ann were sitting close together because we was cold at the beginning we started scooting away from each other and Andrew has noticed so he obviously had a big smile on his face as if he had just got something he has wanted his whole lifetime. We all sit and discuss what we think the treasure will be. I think it's Gold, Ann what do you think? I think its fortune, Andrew what do you think? I think that it's suddenly stop. Andrew what is going on? I don't know everything seems to be working fine. Suddenly a HUGE hole opens up and we see a building we all look at each other. What is that? It looks like a store Ann says. Let's go check it out guy's. Me and Ann climb out of the van. Andrew are you coming? No this seems rather strange and I want to protect the van. We open the doors a little bell rings then silence. Ann screams "Can anyone hear us?" We hear noise in the back room. I go to check it out but Ann says hurry john come here and look what this says. Theres a note on a bottle of pills and some drinks that reads "Take this and Run" it must be a sign says ann. I think so. Lets do what it says so we pick them up and sirens go off. We realized this was a trick and run to the van. We open the doors screaming and running for our lives. Someone walked out of the store. Go Andrew Go their coming for us. The people stare at the van as if it was one of their prized possesion . They suddenly strecthed their hands and arms and tryed to grab the van to pull us back but luckily andrew drove fast enough. We decend even more into the Mantle. As we are decending we are asking eachother questions. BOOM! Andrew WHAT WAS THAT? He said in a un surprised tone of voice. We broke a barrier between the Mantle and the Outer core. Beep Beep Beep Beep. The machines were going off meaning that we need to look and document what the temperature and pressure levels were. Ann go check them I said. She looked at the machines then wrote everything down and came back by me and sat down. Ann What did you do with the bottles? Right here. Ok do they have any signs of what they really are. Well The pills say ultimate shield and the drink says activator. Ann do you think those are things meaning we have to take the pills with the drink so we can survive this journey. Obviously the temperatures would be too hot to survive. Andrew butts in and says well we might want to take them soon because we are getting deeper into the outer core. Okay i said. Ann you go first. She grabs the bottle and the drink puts the pill in her mouth and takes a small drink. Then i'm next i say. I take the pill and take a sip. So does andrew. Andrew drills a small place for us to sit because he's getting sleep then asks is anyone else sleepy? We reply yes. So we stop and rest. Soon we all wake and feel invincible. But we hear banging outside and look out a window. It's the crazy people that we stole from. Go Andrew Go Their back! He steps on the gas. We feel like we are spinning. Then we realize that the core spins because of the convection currents. The outer core is iron and nickel but in a fluid state. we travel deeper into the outer core and we now are soon travel into the inner core which is solid, nickle and iron. Even though the outer core is liquid, the inner core is solid because of the immense pressure. This means it will take twice as long as we thought it would. The studys we have done have shown that the treasure is somewhere in the middle of the core. Basically we are like a dart speeding rapidly toward a dart board just hoping we hit direct center. Soon we start having really high temperature and pressure levels which mean that we are getting closer to the center. Andrew how far do you think that we are from the treasure? I think we are pretty far away. How about you Ann? I think we are kinda close. What do you think says Ann? I think we are REALLY close I can feel it. Suddenly we see everything disappears and we have went through some type of portal to some place but still beneath earth's surface. Theres nothing in sight. It's just like a room of nothing. Nothing moving, no sound, no... nothing. Where did we go wrong? I'm about to cry all this hard work but NOTHING. John uhm i dont think we have done anything wrong says Andrew. I look up tears still running down my face. But soon they turn into tears of joy. We all stand up and open the door. All of a sudden we hear voices coming from all directions. Suddenly a strange man appears. It looks like my father. He looks exactly like he did in the pictures. He says sacrifice the girl and you get the treasure,if you don't you get no treasure. I look at Ann and then at my father. Dad why would you want her? I have to have a sacrifice from someone on this very date every 25 years to feed the monster of the inner core or it will take me. Ann looks at me and says its okay I scream NO ITS NOT. I will NOT sacrifice this girl. I don't care if i get no treasure or im stuck here forever I will NOT let anything happen to her. My father says fine i'll take you. I don't care if you take me or not as long as nothing happens to Ann every thing is okay. Andrew walks toward my father and says take me instead. Me and Ann stare in shock at Andrew. Our mouths open like we are Venus fly traps waiting for a fly to land in our mouth. Look at these two do you see how happy they are together? I couldn't let you tear them apart. Fine i'll just take you. Father disappears for a few minutes we get Andrew to come back. Why are you doing this Andrew? I don't want you two to be torn apart. That's very sweet says Ann but I think i should be sacrafi... Suddenly my father appears back with a small dog. BEHOLD the monster of the inner core. We all start laughing but in the middle of laughing the small dog turns into my father. We look at each other confused. They both say simultaneously Pick which one your real father is and you will get your treasure and all your friends. Okay. I think it is the one on the right. We have a LOSER. Now which one to sacrifice... I'll take the one on the far left. Andrew? Yes... him He looks delicious. Please don't take him. I won fair and square now hand him over. Andrew starts walking toward the monster. He opens his mouth wide enough to swallow Andrew but as Andrew gets closer the monster starts fading away slowing as if it was a hologram. Joking says my real father. The real treasure was true love. You two are really in love says Andrew and I won't be jealous of you anymore because now I see that you two are really in love. A portal appears and my father says let's go. He goes through the portal with us and we are back on land where we started. We head back home to where we live we drop Ann and Andrew off at their houses. Soon me and my father arrive at my mother's house. I tell my dad to be quiet as he's walking in and I scream Mom I have a surprise for you. She walks in and see's my dad and screams his name and runs and gives him a hug and kiss. A year later me and Ann got married. Even Andrew was at the wedding. So the Journey to the center of the earth had three good things true love, changing a person's personality, and my dad finally coming home. But this was only the beginning of their many journeys.

Derek Easterling


End file.
